There is a recent proposal for multicarrier transmission using cyclic delay transmit (CDT) diversity, whereby simultaneous transmission is made from a transmitter including a plurality of transmission antennas while adding (cyclic) delays differing for the respective transmission antennas (Non-Patent Literature 1). Since use of this transmission diversity scheme enables channel frequency selectivity to be constantly strengthened, excellent average bit error rate (BER) characteristics can be obtained.
It is also proposed that excellent average BER characteristics can be obtained when CDT diversity is applied in a technique known as soft-combining, which can obtain site diversity effect in evolved UTRA and UTRAN in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) by simultaneously transmitting signals using a same frequency from transmission antennas belonging to respective sectors in a base station which is a transmitter including a plurality of sectors, to, in particular, a single receiver positioned near the edge of a sector, and receiving a combined wave on the receiver side (Non-Patent Literature 2).
FIG. 24 is a conceptual diagram of a state where signals are transmitted from transmission antennas 1 and 2 provided in transmitters belonging to two different sectors, to reception antenna 3 provided in a receiver. As shown in the figure, the signals are transmitted from transmission antenna 1 and transmission antenna 2, and a combined wave is received by reception antenna 3 of the receiver.
FIG. 25A is a delay profile h1 expressing a channel between transmission antenna 1 (FIG. 24) and reception antenna 3 of the receiver (FIG. 24) in the time domain, and FIG. 25B is a delay profile h2 expressing a channel between transmission antenna 2 (FIG. 24) and reception antenna 3 of the receiver (FIG. 24) in the time domain. The horizontal axes represent time, and the vertical axes represent power.
When the signal transmitted from transmission antenna 2 is obtained by delaying the signal transmitted from transmission antenna 1, i.e., when CDT diversity is applied between transmission antenna 1 and transmission antenna 2, as shown in FIG. 26, the transmission signals can be regarded as reaching reception antenna 3 (FIG. 24) after traveling along a channel combining the delay profiles h1 and h2. Here, time range t1 corresponds to the delay profile h1 (FIG. 25A) and time range t2 corresponds to the delay profile h2 (FIG. 25B).
On the other hand, a method is proposed of multiplying subcarriers for channel estimation by orthogonal codes that are unique for respective sectors, simultaneously transmitting the subcarriers for channel estimation using a same frequency, and separating the subcarriers for channel estimation of the respective sectors at the receiver side, enabling channels to be individually estimated (Non-Patent Literatures 3 and 4).
FIG. 27A is a signal transmitted from transmission antenna 1 (FIG. 24), where range 4 represents a subcarrier for channel estimation and range 5 represents a shared data channel. Moreover, FIG. 27B is a signal transmitted from transmission antenna 2 (FIG. 24), where range 6 represents a subcarrier for channel estimation and range 7 represents a shared data channel.
Subcarriers for channel estimation contained in ranges 4 and 6 are used to obtain channel data required to demodulate data contained in ranges 5 and 7; normally, as shown in FIG. 28, different orthogonal codes are multiplied for respective sectors #1 to #3 and transmitted.
In FIG. 28 the horizontal axis represents frequency, and the uppermost stream 8 represents an arrangement of subcarriers in multicarrier communication. Three streams 9 to 11 therebelow represent orthogonal codes that respective subcarriers are multiplied by at transmission antennas 1a, 1b, and 1c (not shown) respectively belonging to sectors #1 to #3.
For example, the signal from transmission antenna 1a, which adds the values of all carriers in frequency range f1, is contained in the addition result but the signal components from transmission antennas 1b and 1c are 0, and thus signals from the respective sectors can be separated even if the signals are transmitted using the same frequency at the same time. This state is described as “orthogonality is maintained”.
On the other hand, when CDT diversity is applied to the transmission antennas 1a to 1c between the sectors #1 to #3, as mentioned above, in order to demodulate ranges 5 and 7 (FIG. 27), channel data must be acquired from the subcarriers for channel estimation contained in ranges 4 and 6 (FIG. 27); therefore, a same delay is usually added to ranges 6 and 7 of the signals transmitted from transmission antenna 1b. 
However, since orthogonality between the orthogonal codes is destroyed when CDT diversity is applied to the transmission antennas between the sectors, if it is attempted to use subcarriers for channel estimation in separately estimating channels between the transmission antennas of the respective sectors and the receiver, there is a danger of error in the channel estimation result.
FIG. 29 is a diagram showing a transmission signal when delay profiles h1=h2=1, i.e. when there is no delayed wave, and there is no phase rotation and no change in the amplitude of the direct wave. Let us consider that multicarrier transmission is performed, with a delay of half a symbol being appended between transmission antennas 1 and 2 of FIG. 24.
Let us consider that diversity by the soft-combining method is used between the transmission antennas 1 and 2, and also consider only signals transmitted from transmission antennas 1 and 2 for a while. The soft-combining method is a method whereby two sectors transmit same signals, which are created from the same data, at the same timing to a same receiver, whereby increasing the signal component at the receiver while suppressing the interference component.
In the transmission signal transmitted from transmission antenna 2 (FIG. 24), a phase rotation shown in equation (1) below is applied to a kth subcarrier.θ=2πkT/N=2πk·N/2·N=kπ  (1)
At this time, the signal from transmission antenna 2 (FIG. 24) becomes as shown in FIG. 29, and orthogonality with the transmission signal from transmission antenna 1 (FIG. 24) is destroyed.
In equation (1), N represents the number of points of an inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) made during multicarrier modulation, and T represents a delay point difference (delay time difference) between the two antennas.
[Non-Patent Literature 1] Technical Report of IEICE (the Institute of Electronics, Information, and Communication Engineers), RCS2004-392, “Application of Cyclic Delay Transmit Diversity to DS-CDMA using Frequency-domain Equalization”, the Institute of Electronics, Information, and Communication Engineers, March 2005
[Non-Patent Literature 2] 3GPP Contribution, R1-050795, “Intra-Node B Macro Diversity based on Cyclic Delay Transmissions”, [Search Sep. 7, 2005], Internet (URL: ftp://ftp.3gpp.org/TSG_RAN/WG1_RL1/TSGR1—42/Docs/R1-050795 zip)
[Non-Patent Literature 3] 3GPP Contribution, R1-050704, “Orthogonal Common Pilot Channel and Scrambling Code in Evolved UTRA Downlink” [Search Sep. 7, 2005], Internet (URL: ftp: //ftp.3gpp.org/TSG_RAN/WG1_RL1/TSGR1—42/Docs/R1-050704.zip)
[Non-Patent Literature 4] 3GPP Contribution, R1-050700, “Intra-Node B Macro Diversity Using Simultaneous Transmission with Soft-Combining in Evolved UTRADownlink” [Search Sep. 7, 2005], Internet (URL: ftp://ftp.3gpp.org/TSG_RAN/WG1_RL1/TSGR1—42/Docs/R1-050700.zip)